The Final Battle
by Hellflores
Summary: Mike and Mal have the final battle for control of the mind. Bad summary sorry but I like to thank Clake for the idea


**This a zoke fic that Clake gave me. It's when Mike and Mal had a real battle, the button did happen but Mal's death is different so hope u all enjoy it :)**

Mal went back to the subconscious but fell, when he stood back up he saw that his tower was gone but there was some pieces of the tower left. "Huh impossible! Where's my tower!"

"It's gone Mal, it's gone for good." Mal turned around and saw Mike glaring at him. Angrily Mal said "No how did you do this."

"The five of us did something you would never do" Mike then showed Mal an image of him and the other's pressing the button and destroying the tower. Shocked and also in rage Mal said "You...You...YOU PEON! RHAAAAAAAAA! Mal then ran to Mike but however he stop him with his palm.

"This body belong to me Mal not you so I'm taking back control!" Mike said to Mal "No. You. WON'T!" Mal then stood up again but somehow Mal then using one hand began lifting up the ruble of his fallen tower. Then in a very rage voice Mal scream "I'M THE KING OF THIS MIND SO YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Mal then throw the ruble to Mike, Mike ran to the side to dodge the ruble that was heading toward him. Mal kept going til he was almost losing all the ruble. "You think you won Mike well you're wrong." Mal then using all his power left transform himself to a big black dragon. "HAHAHAHAHA HOW YOU GOING TO BEAT ME NOW MICHEAL HAHAHAHA!" Dragon Mal said as he then breath fire through his mouth and almost hit Mike.

Mike then grabbed some of the brain matter and made a sword. "I'm going to end you Mal with this sword!" Mike said angrily but a bit frighten. Mal just laugh and said "Ha! That will not work!" Mal then breath fire at him but Mike used the sword at block it. Mike then fall when the fire hit his arm burning it a bit. "Ahh damn it!"

Mal then came close to Mike and said "YOU'RE FINISHING MIKE I WIN!" However before Mal could finally ended him Mike then thought of something that was important to him. "Z-Zoey." Mike then remember all the memories he had with Zoey and his friends. He then known that he was fighting not for control but also for his true love Zoey. With one final strike Mike throw the sword to Dragon Mal's chest before Mal could end him.

"AHHHHHH!" Mal screamed in pain and fall then turn back to his old self. Mike then said "It is done I won Mal." Mike then begin to walk away, Mal grunted but then began to fade away. Mal said pleading "Wait don't do this no body will come across you with me in charge hehe I'm a part of you Mike. Come on can't we be what we used to be, we used to be buddies, Mike pal please spare me." Mike then said Yep we used to be but not anymore Mal also you are a part of me, a part of me that I don't need anymore goodbye Mal." NO...NO IT'S MY TIME MINNNE!" Mal scream and faded away but also exploded. But then Mike said but in a whisper "Goodbye...old friend

Before Mal went back to Mike subconscious, he and Zoey in the middle of the final challenge of the 5th season. He was about to drown Zoey in the water, but he was then sent back to Mike's mind leaving the body to sink. Zoey then went back to the surface and swam to finish the challenge, but she stopped and looked down at Mike's body that was sinking and said, "I can't just leave him to drown even if he's not Mike yet I can't just left him drown. So Zoey swam back down, grabbed Mike unconscious body and swam back to the surface. Zoey then patted Mike's cheeks and said in a worry voice "Mike...Mike wake up it's me Zoey." Mike didn't woke up yet, Zoey then said in a worry voice but with a bit and sadness "Mike...MIKE it's me Zoey wake up please.

Cameron and Gwen had worry faces on their faces. Zoey now with tears said "Please Mike you can't be gone please wake up...I love you too much to lose you." She said the last part as a whisper and began to cry, Cameron and Gwen now have sadness in their faces knowing that Mike might be gone. Zoey cried on Mike's chest until she heard Mike breathing she looked at his face now opening his eyes. Zoey then said in a curious "Mike is you like really you. The boy looked at his girlfriend teary eyes, smile and said "Yeah it me, for now on and this all the time." Mike looked at her again then said in a curious way "Hey where's the necklace I gave you."

Zoey now knows that that's really Mike and just grabbed his face and kissed him in the lips. Mike now was in totally shock but then kissed her back. After the kiss they just looked at each other smiling.

After that Mike and Zoey then went back to finish the challenge and win the one million dollars and the season. When they made it to the final place, they both dodge meatballs that is shooting from his Bazooka. Mike then went to the sword and pulled it out and said in a joyful voice "YES I did it WAHOO!" Chris then went to Mike holding the case and said "Mike wins the one million dollars!" Zoey then ran to Mike and hugged him which he hugged her back and said "Oh Mike I'm so proud pf you and I'm glad you're back." Mike smiled and said "Me too Zoey me too."

After the challenge Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Gwen, Heather, and Alejandro waited for a yacht to pick them up and take them home. When it came they all aboard it and went back home. Mike then was walking thought and saw Zoey outside the desk of the yacht looking at the sky. Mike then went to Zoey and said "Hey Zoey." Zoey looked and saw Mike,smiling she replied "Hey Mike you alright?" Mike nodded and look at the night sky with her admiring it beauty. But Mike then broke the silence and said to Zoey, "Zoey I'm...I'm really sorry for what Mal did to you all during this season. I thought I got rid of him after I was released from juvie when he got me there. Please...please forgive me for what he cause you all." Mike now has tears in his eyes cause he was really sorry to Zoey for what Mal did ti her and his friends.

Zoey then heard a sniff and look at him now seeing his eyes and saw the tears. Looking sad for him she hugged him and said "You don't have to say your sorry. I don't blame you for what Mal did." "But I almost lost you...my love. I thought I never got to see you again." Now Zoey had tears but said "Yeah I did but you came back and now I'm glad" Mike looked at her and smile, then hugged her again. But then Zoey ask 'But how did Mal got out and was really in control for that long."

Mike frown and said "Well after we won the egg challenge, I went to the confessional with a rock and thrown it on my head thinking it will bring back my personalities but it caused Mal to take fully control of my body. I only wanted to protect you Zoey...and when he came back to my mind he take to end me. But just trying to keep you safe and just wanted to be with you again gave me the strength to finally defeat him and finally take back control." Zoey now looked surprise and said "Wow really." Mike just nodded, "Well I thought was sweet of you trying to keep me safe but I'm happy that you're back Mike thought I lost you for good." Mike then looked at her and said "Well don't worry I never leaving you again and that a promise.

Mike then remember something, "Zoey close your eye." Zoey just shrugged and closed her eyes. Mike then went to his pocket and took out...a ring. When he told her to open her eyes, she gasped and said Mike is that a ring?" Mike nodded and said "Yeah but it's a promise ring okay." She just nodded. "Zoey listen I love you with all my heart, ever since we met at season 4 I thought you were the most amazing and the most beautiful girl I ever know. I went head over heel when I lay my eyes on yours, even when Cameron accidentally told you about my DID you still stay with me and also treat me like a real person. I promise to protect you and I will always love you Zoey, please promise me you do the same for me. Zoey now has tears in her eyes after what Mike said to her. "Yes Mike I do promise no matter what happens I will alway love you Mike." Mike smiled and place the ring in her finger.

When the ring was finally on her finger it started to rain, a smile came to Mike face and said to Zoey, 'May I have this dance with you Zoey." Zoey just giggled and said "Yes you may Mike." Mike grabbed Zoey's hand and they began to have a loving slow dance in the rain. They face each other and said to each other "I love you." They then finally shared their most enchanting kiss they ever had.

Looking afar at the couple Cameron and Gwen smiled at the couple. "Well it's a perfect ending for those two." Said Cameron. But Gwen said "No it's a perfect beginning."

**Well there you go a nice loving but also amazing zoke fic but I like to thank Clake for giving me the idea thanks again bro. Review and Likes please :)**


End file.
